My Neko Boy
by MaiShibuya
Summary: The old Dr. at a mansion, used-to-be hospital and insane asylum, killed animals to find a cure for his daughter. Now the boys have become cats to serve as his hew subjects. Will meeting 2 girls & staying with them help till they can turn back to normal?
1. Chapter 1: Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Read, enjoy, obsess, REVIEW! The ultimate way to enjoy any FANfiction but preferably mine! LOL c(^-^c)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Two brothers stood in front of an ancient looking mansion. Supposedly it was haunted.

They looked up, observing the old building as the older brother turned to his younger counter part "Why are we here again?" He said, looking at the face that resembled his own to a tee.

"Gene, how can a stupid medium such as yourself even call yourself my brother if you can't recall a simple thing like that." The younger brother stated with a roll of his eyes causing his sibling to clench his fists and mumble "Why, Oliver, you good for nothing idiot scientist." Oliver just shrugged and said "Well, I guess it can't be helped." As he, himself, thought back on how they got this case in the first place.

-Start Flashback-

` "Noll, Gene!" Madoka yelled, running into the building.

"Hey Madoka, What's up?" Gene said walking out of his office. "I have a case for-" Madoka was cut of by both boys saying "No!" Noll, a.k.a. Oliver, had walked out of his office just for this purpose and as he was about to go back into his office Madoka grabbed a hold of his arm "Oh no you don't, you haven't even heard me out." She said with a whine.

"We don't need to, last case you gave us we both ended up in the hospital, in a coma, for 4 months." Noll said nonchalantly.

"Okay, so that one didn't have the best ending but this one is different." She said.

"How so?" Gene asked "It's in Japan!" Madoka exclaimed. The boys were confused, what was so great about a job in Japan?

"It's for a family friend! Please, boys? For me?" Madoka asked with a puppy dog look "No." he said flatly. Gene came next to his twin and whispered "Hey, maybe we should take it. You never know what she'll do. She could always tell mom about one of those times." The boys shivered in unison at the though.

Noll sighed in defeat, "Fine, we'll take the case. We will buy the tickets as soon as we can." He said turning back to enter his office "No need…" Madoka said grabbing Noll's arm with one of her own and Gene's with the other "…that's all taken care of." Madoka said with a grin, dragging the boys to a car, driving to an airport and landing in Japan a few hours later, after getting the permission from their parents and taking their parent's condition along (Lin Koujo).

-End Flashback-

Noll sighed remembering the thought.

"Here Noll, the information on the place." Gene said walking back from the van where Lin was unpacking the equipment and passing him the file on the building.

"This place was pretty messed up by the looks of that folder." Gene said as Noll read through the thick file of information with papers spewing out of the sides.

Noll nodded as he was still engrossed in the information, Gene shook his head at his hopeless brother and looked back to Lin who was now seemingly on edge as Madoka was placing an extremely heavy monitor on the ground.

"Yo, Lin! We're gonna go on ahead inside!" Gene screamed and the ever stoic man gave a curt nod as the twins entered the building.

As they walked Noll kept his nose in the file, after a few minutes of aimless walking Noll looked at his brother "Can you sense anything." Gene sighed "By the little things I picked up while walking I could tell that the mansion wasn't just a house for the man that built it, it was also a hospital after the last daughter moved out of the country, and soon after was used as an asylum for the insane." Gene informed his brother.

"Yes, and it seems this doctor was the reason for the conversation to psycho ward." Noll said while flicking out a picture of a ragged looking middle aged man, five o'clock shadow, bags under his eyes, the whole nine yards.

"Why do you say that?" Gene asked as they turned into another hallway in the dark old mansion. "Because he was the first patient of the asylum as well as the lead surgeon at the hospital." Noll said with his normal monotone voice.

"His name was...Dr. Tanaka." Noll read and Gene stopped. "What's up?" Noll asked his twin "Dr. Tanaka you say?" Gene said throwing a mischievous smile at his brother and a finger at an old rusty name plate mounted on the wall that read 'Dr. Tanaka'.

"It also says here that many children and teens have gone missing within the last few months." Noll said but was unheard by Gene who had already entered the room/office. "What's in here?" Noll asked, poking his head in.

"Nothing here but cob webs and furniture draped with white sheets, the typical abandoned mansion look." Gene answered, plopping into the old rusty swivel chair located behind the desk in the center of the room. "What made this doctor such a loony anyways?" Gene asked as he picked up a picture of a middle aged man with, what he could only guess, was his wife and daughter.

"Apparently he did dissections." Noll answered. "Well, duh, he was a surgeon." Gene said, placing the picture back on the desk.

"No, he did them on animals. Dissections by the thousands on innocent cats, dogs, rats, birds, you name it he's done it." Noll said wiping a finger on the corner of the extremely dust desk and rubbing his fingers together to remove the dust.

"Urg." Gene said, scrunching up his face in disgust. "Yeah, apparently he was doing it to find a cure." Noll informed "For what? His gold fish?" Gene said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"No, his daughter." Noll said picking up the picture of the happy family. Soon Gene started to waver and Noll reached out for him gently "Gene?" he said but once they made contact they both lost consciousness.

-A Few Hours Later-

Gene woke up first and, looking around, reached for his acing head only to see a paw come into sight at the call of his hand.

He tried to scream but was met, instead, with a strained 'Meow'. Noticing that he couldn't speak, he opened a telepathic link with his twin. 'Ahhhhhhhh!' and with that the black bundle laying next to him jumped to its feet.

Swiftly the black cat whipped its head at him and shot icey dagers with its dark blue eyes.

'What was that for!' his brother responded in his mind.

'Noll? Is that you?' Gene asked.

'Yes! Who do you think it is!' He hissed, unknowingly doing it literally.

'You're a cat.' Gene said bluntly as he was to astonished to beet around the bush, the black cat's eyes widened 'Now that you mention it…so are you.'

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPPY!.<strong>

**LOVE,**

**-MS  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Saved by a Lady Ghost

**its kinda short but it'll due, i kind of forgot to say this in Chapter 1 but i'd like to give a big THANK YOU! to Crystal 700 for giveing me the insparation with her story 'Animagus' you should check it out and her Ghost Hunt series (really addicting!.) CHECK THEM OUT! But mine first, k?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

'Ahhhhhhhh!' Gene screamed telepathically causing his brother to wince.

'Stop yelling!' Noll warned 'But we're CATS!' Gene reasoned and Noll was about to counter when the door opened with a slam to revile nothing but a cold gust of wind that ruffled their fur.

Once the gust died down they slowly gave each other a sidelong glance.

'What was that?' Noll asked 'Don't know.' Gene answered then a chuckle echoed through the room.

"What cute little kitties." A voice echoed through the room. The two neko boys looked back to the door to see a shadow in the entrance. Their eyes widened 'What a powerful ghost, it can show up so quickly and manifest no less.' Gene whispered in his head 'Yeah, we need to get out of here.' Noll said becoming on edge and alert.

The shadow chuckled "Now, which one of you will be my first victim?" he said as he looked between the two felines 'Gene, on my signal.' Noll informed his brother.

"You." The shadow announced looking at Gene 'One.' Noll said. The shadow started towards them 'Two.' They got ready in a prowling position and the shadow got closer. 'Uh, Noll, any day now.' Gene edged 'Not yet.' Noll assured. The shadow reached out a hand to grab Gene 'THREE!' Noll announced and they pounced onto the floor, around the shadow, and out the open door.

"Arg!" they heard the shadow scream in frustration and they ran faster as they felt the hallway grow cold.

"Hurry kitties, come through here." A feminine whisper was heard from an opened door way and Gene entered followed by Noll. The door slammed behind them. 'Why did you come here?' Noll asked 'I don't know, just a feeling.' Gene said.

"Hello." The same feminine voice said 'Did you hear that?' Noll asked 'Yeah.' Gene answered and a white figure appeared. A girl around her early 20's in a white night down 'She's beautiful.' Noll and Gene mused and the woman giggled "Why thank you boys, I regret the fact that we can't talk more but I must get you to a safer place." She said with a bright smile that turned sad appon the last part.

'How are you going to do that?' Noll asked incredulously receiving a glare from Gene "With a little trick of mine." She said as she glided her fingers over the floor leaving a trail of golden light. She created a circle surrounded by symbols, odd ones at that.

She soon beckoned the boys to the center of the circle with a wave of her hand. They were skeptical at first but as they heard the sounds of doors slamming coming louder and louder as if he was looking for them room by room and the temperature got lower and lower they ran into the circle.

The woman started to chant to herself and a beam of light apeared and engulfed the two cats.

Next thing they knew they were in an ally in 'Shibuya' Noll read off of street sighn at the corner located out of the ally 'Great' Gene sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you likey! .<strong>

**LOVE,**

**-MS  
><strong>


End file.
